Pizza Delivery
by Jellybob 15
Summary: If you like YGO and Spongebob Squarepants, then this fic is for YOU! It's about Yami and Joey working at Pizza Castle and they get a call to deliver a pizza. It's really funny...
1. The Call

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or Spongebob Squarepants  
  
A.N.- Okay, this story came to me in a dream. The YGO cast is acting out "Pizza Delivery" episode on Spongebob Squarepants. They will be using the phrases from the show, not just this particular episode. This is a story about Yami and Joey working at Pizza Castle. They get a call from Kaiba to deliver a pizza.   
  
Chapter One: The Call  
  
Kaiba was in bed watching t.v. when a Pizza Castle commercial came on the air. His mouth started to water from the savory goodness. He decided to order a pizza. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
  
"Hello?" A young female voice answered.   
  
"Yeah, hey Mario...listen can I get a large double pepperoni, double sausage pizza?" Kaiba asked.   
  
There was a silence.   
  
"Kaiba?" The young girl questioned.   
  
"Tea? You're working at Pizza Castle now?" Kaiba asked.   
  
"What? No!" Tea yelled as she hung up the phone.   
  
Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and dialed another number.   
  
"Hello?" Another young girl answered.   
  
"Yeah, is this Pizza Castle?" Kaiba asked playing with the phone cord.   
  
"Does this sound like Pizza Castle, you barrnicle head!" Mai screamed.   
  
"Well..." Kaiba couldn't think of a comeback.   
  
"Goodbye!" Mai yelled as she hung up the phone and continued to stuff tissue paper in her bra. (A.N.- That's not from Spongebob, I just think it is funny...)  
  
Kaiba decided one more time to call Pizza Castle.   
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Yami and Joey were almost finished with their shifts when the phone rang. Yami picked up the phone.   
  
"Sorry Sir, but we are closed..." Yami said as Tristan ran out and grabbed the phone.   
  
"How may I help you?" Tristan asked as Yami sighed.   
  
"Okay, they'll be there soon, have a good night..." Tristan said.   
  
"Mr. Taylor, we don't deliver...." Yami whined.  
  
"We don't, but you do..." Tristan said as he handed Yami the pizza.   
  
"But..Sir... can't you get Joey to do it?" Yami complained.  
  
"Good idea, take Joey with you." Tristan said pointing to Joey.   
  
Yami looked over to Joey who was helping a customer.   
  
"You only asked for a couple of ice cubes in your drink...and I only put in one!" Joey yelled as the customer started to laugh.   
  
"Get over here Joey!" Yami yelled as Joey rushed over.   
  
"Come on, we have to make a delivery..." Yami sighed and walked out the door to his car. He sat in the passenger seat and looked at Joey.   
  
"Get in the car," Yami said as Joey sat in the car. "You're driving."   
  
"But, Yami..I'm still in driving school.." Joey said.   
  
"It's only around the block, now drive!" Yami ordered.   
  
"Umm...okay.." Joey starts looking around the car.   
  
"Well...back it up.." Yami said.   
  
"What?" Joey asked.   
  
"Back-It-Up.." Yami repeated.   
  
"Umm...." Looks around again.   
  
"Shift into reverse!" Yami yelled.   
  
"Umm..." Joey said.   
  
Joey continued to stall until Yami yelled at him again.  
  
"BACKING UP!" Joey yelled as he pulled the gear button into reverse.   
  
The car went flying backward. "Joey!" Yami yelled as they continued to move backward. Later on that night.....  
  
"Backing up....backing up.....backing up..." Joey said as they finally stopped.   
  
"Well....you backed up..." Yami said. "...and you know what else...we're out of gas! And in the middle of nowhere!" Yami yelled.   
  
"...and you know what else...else?" Joey said as Yami looked at him. "I think the pizza's getting cold..." Joey stated.   
  
"Oh and the Pizza! Oh no...how can things get any worse!" Yami said acting mellow-dramatic.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the car in the bumper. The car started up by itself and want flying forward. Yami only watched it go in pity.   
  
~Later~  
  
"The Pizza Castle pizza, is the pizza, for you and me!" Joey yelled as Yami sighed.   
  
"This is going to be a long night!" Yami thought.   
  
"Wait...!" Joey yelled as Yami looked at him.   
  
"What?" Yami said.  
  
"I hear a car coming..." Joey proclaimed.   
  
"What?" Yami repeated again.   
  
"I heard in times of hardship, the pioneers would hitchhike," Joey said.   
  
The van proceeded closer. Joey moved in the middle of the road and started doing the dance to "YMCA." The van didn't stop. Yami ran across the road and pushed Joey and him to safety.   
  
"Fish paste," Yami said.   
  
They continued to walk.   
  
"The Pizza Castle pizza, is the pizza, for you and ME!" Joey yelled.   
  
Yami was getting tired. He glanced at Joey, who was still singing. He looked at the pizza in his hands.   
  
"Ya know Joey, we need to eat something..." Yami said as he looked at the pizza.   
  
"Well, I heard in times of hardship, the pioneers would eat grass...."  
  
Yami looked at the grass on the side of the main road. "I guess there's no harm..." He pulled a piece of grass from the ground and started eating it.   
  
"Wait...no....maybe it was mud!" Joey yelled.   
  
Yami stopped chewing and spit the grass out.   
  
"Give me the pizza!"   
  
"No, I remember it was grass!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Give me the pizza!" Yami yelled.  
  
"N0, it's for the customer!" Joey yelled back.   
  
"You're right, it's for the customer...." Yami sweet-talked him.   
  
"Yeah..." Joey said a little confused.   
  
"Lets take a look, just to see if it's alright..." Yami said. "Just a peek..."  
  
"Okay..." Joey said.   
  
They lifted the lid to the pizza.   
  
"Sure is a nice looking pizza..." Yami said softly.  
  
"Yeah...." Joey said.   
  
"It probably tastes great too..." Yami said.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Joey yelled as he slammed the lid shut. "I know what you're trying to do!" Joey glared at him. "You're not getting this pizza."  
  
They start to run around in circles.   
  
"Give me the pizza!" Yami yelled.   
  
"No!"   
  
Joey!" Yami yelled.   
  
"No!"   
  
"The pizza...." Yami yelled getting tired.   
  
"N0!"   
  
"Joey...." Yami yelled.   
  
"No...no....no!" Joey yelled as he walked right into Yami.   
  
"Now, you're going to give me the pizza....." Yami yelled as he leaned forward to get the pizza.   
  
~To be continued...~  
  
A.N.- I know I wasn't that accurate, but I was just remembering the lines off the top of my head. Stay tuned for next chappie...if I get any reviews...   
  
Next Chappie: Will Yami ever get that pizza? 


	2. Will Yami ever get that Pizza?

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Spongebob

A/N: I was so surprised by the reviews. Thanks much! Anyway, I changed the "Pizza Delivery" episode to my liking because I knew that if I left it as it was...it wouldn't have been as funny....because you all know the episode by heart!! ^_^

__

Character Casting: 

Yami= Squidward 

Joey= Spongebob

Tristan= Mr. Krabs

Kaiba= Patrick 

*Sorry bakurakrazie! I just didn't want to change the cast because then it would get confusing. Thanks for your help anyway. I really appreciate it. ^_^ 

__

Theme Song: 

Jelly: Are you ready viewers? 

Viewers: For what? 

Jelly: I can't hear YOU! 

Viewers: Ohh...AYE AYE AUTHOR! 

Jelly: OHHHHHHH! Who lives in an apartment that smells like PEE! 

Viewers: JO-EY WHEEL-ER 

Jelly: Clumsy and thickheaded, just like ME! 

Viewer: JO-EY WHEEL-ER!

Jelly: His unusual laugh be something we WISH! (very true)

Viewer: JO-EY WHEEL-ER! 

Jelly: So sit in your seat and listen to THIS! 

Viewer: JO-EY WHEEL-ER! 

All: OHH! JO-EY WHEEL-ER! JO-EY WHEEL-ER! 

JO-EY WHEE-LER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two: _Will Yami ever get that Pizza? _

As Yami lunged forward to grab the pizza, Joey jumped out of the way to dash toward a rock. As Yami stood there, confused by Joey's actions, Joey started rubbing the rock lovingly. 

"Wait Yami! We're saved!" 

"Uhh.h..saved?" 

Joey nodded and started dancing around like a lunatic. _"Saved....saved....saved.....saved....." _

"You know you can stop at any time..." Yami said as Joey danced around even more.

"Yes! We are saved!" 

Joey stopped and hugged the rock. 

"Joey, that's just a boulder...." 

Joey smiled and said, "it's not just a boulder....it's a rock...." 

"Right." Yami said as Joey smiled. 

"The pioneers used to ride these baby's for miles!" 

"Uh-huh....and I am Bandit Keith...." Yami stated as he folded his arms. 

Joey's eyes widened with horror. "So....it was you all along..." 

"Wha-" 

Before Yami could finish his sentence, Joey lifted the boulder and started smacking Yami with it. 

"And that's for taking my card in Duelist Kingdom!" Joey yelled furiously. 

Smack. 

"Wait! Jo-" 

Smack.

"I told you not to come around here again!" Joey yelled. 

Smack. 

"STOP!" 

Joey looked at Bandit Keith. 

"I'm Yami, it was a figment of speech!" Yami yelled, through cracked teeth. 

Joey blushed and placed the boulder back down. 

"I knew that...." He said as he helped Yami up. 

"I swear, if I had a dollar for every brain you don't have....I'd have a dollar right now..." 

"Really? I'd rather have four quarters." Joey paused for a minute. "OR three quarters, two dimes, and one nickel......but then if I had five brains....I could have five singles.....or if-" 

"ENOUGH!" 

Joey fell silent and looked at Yami. 

"Just get on the rock...." Yami said as they both hoped on. 

"WOOOOO! GO DRUMSTICKS!" Joey yelled as the rock started to go. 

"You named the boulder?" Yami asked curiously. 

"Rock." Joey said. 

"Whatever." Yami said as he looked away from him. 

As they made a path through the treacherous sand toward the road again, Joey decided to break the silence that had existed between them since they got on the rock. He figured that a joke may cheer him up. 

"Hey Yami, knock knock." Joey said as he started giggling. 

"No one is home..." Yami said as he started laughing out loud. "Get it...no one! Hahaha....no one....oh Yami.......you are too funny for your own good....hahaha....no one." 

{You know how Squid is always laughing at his own jokes....there ya go...}

"Good one Yami, but can I tell MINE now?" Joey asked as Yami shrugged his shoulders. 

"Okay, knock knock." 

"Who's there?" Yami asked unenthusiastically. 

".......I AM!" Joey started cracking up. 

"I am who?" Yami asked firmly. 

"Ummm....Yami....'I am' was the joke...." Joey explained slowly. 

Yami cocked an eyebrow up and said, "don't quit your day job." 

"Don't worry, Mr. Taylor says that if I try to quit....he will hang me by me britches and throw me overboard. Isn't he the nicest boss you ever had?" Joey asked happily as Yami gave him a cold stare. 

As Yami turned his eyes back toward the road, he realized that the house was near. He slowed the rock down and finally brought it to a complete stop. Once they stepped off the rock , it made a "neigh" sound, like a horse, and rode off toward some deserted destination.

"Guess we have to find another ride, huh?" 

Yami didn't answer Joey's question. Instead, he walked toward the customer's house, which happened to be a small hut, and knocked on the door. No answer. Yami knocked again. 

"Hmm...well since the man is not at the door...I better get the.....the...." 

Joey froze and started to look around. 

"Joey! Get over here! We need to make this delivery so I can go home!" Yami stomped his foot. 

"Uhh...well...about the delivery...." Joey started as he swallowed hard. 

Yami looked at him and said, "yes..." 

"What if I told you that we have nothing to deliver..." Joey said as he backed away from Yami. 

"What if I told you that I am ready to tear out my brain stem, march over to the nearest four-way intersection and skip rope with it than continue dealing with your nautical nonsense?" Yami stated. 

"Well, I...I.....what was the question?" Joey said as he scratched his head. 

"JOEY!" Yami yelled as he started running after him. 

Yami continued to run after Joey until Joey stopped and pointed to Yami's car (the one that took off). 

"I can't believe it!" Yami said as he touched the car. "_I'm _saved!" 

__

"Saved....saved....saved.....saved...sav-" Joey sang until Yami interrupted him. 

"Whoa...who said anything about you?" Yami said as he climbed into the boat. 

"But Yami-" 

"Don't you have a pizza to find?" Yami asked. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"SEE YA LATER LOSER!" Yami said excitedly. 

With those words he put the key into the ignition and pressed on the gas. 

"HOPE THE PIONEERS HAVE PLENTY OF SURVIVAL TIPS!" Yami yelled as the car started to move. 

Joey watched the car go. 

"HAHAHAHA...." Yami laughed loudly. 

That's when the car made a clacking noise and stopped. It was out of gas. 

"Woo..hoo......oh.......fish paste...." Yami said as he slammed his head against the steering wheel. 

"Uhh...Yami?" Joey said as Yami lifted his head up. "I think the car is out of gas." 

Yami sighed and stepped out of the car.

"You know Joey..." He looked at Joey and shook his head. "Forget it." 

"Forgetting!" Joey exclaimed as Yami started walking away from him. 

After a brief silence, Joey spoke up. 

"So....where should we look for the pizza?" 

Yami stopped and looked at him. 

"Who cares about a stupid pizza! Have you noticed that we could DIE out here?" 

"But, Yami, it's not just 'a stupid pizza,' it's a _Pizza Castle _pizza...and that means that it is our civic duty to bring the pizza to the customer...even it means risking our lives..." Joey said proudly. 

Yami looked at him sternly. He was about to respond to Joey's question when......

*WHAM*

He walked right into a boulder. 

"Yami, are you okay?" Joey asked as he kneeled next to Yami. 

"FINLAND!" Yami yelled as he sat up, but fell back down again. 

"Hmm.....I have to make him snap out of it..." Joey said as an idea came to mind. 

His shoe. 

Joey took off his shoe and put it to Yami's rose. Yami shook his head violently and smacked the shoe out of his hand. Joey smiled and put his shoe back on. 

"Always works..." Joey whispered as Yami started coughing. 

"That was disgusting..." Yami said.

"It doesn't smell that bad...I mean...it only smells like....chicken....some roast beef....a pizza.." Joey sniffed it again. "Yeah that's about it.....maybe a little hint of a sundae too..." 

"Ohhh..." Yami said as he stood up, only to...

*WHAM* 

Walk into the rock again.....

"This is going to be a long night..." Joey said as he looked at Yami, who sat up and yelled...

"GIANT DOUGHNUT!" 

"Correction. This is going to be a very long night..."

__

~To be continued...~ 

Hahahahaha. I really liked this chappie better than the first one. Well, tell me what you think! Don't be shy! 

Episodes Used: 

Pizza Delivery (obviously)

Squid's Day Off

Naughty Nautical Neighbors

Dying For Pie

Frankendoodle(FINLAND!) 

Something Smells (loves this eppie!!) 

*Not all of them, but you got a general idea. 

*I'm trying to use some quotes from YGO too, if you didn't notice. ^_^ 


End file.
